No matter what, I will be with you forever
by OhanaXSteiger
Summary: Liesel Meminger was stuck in the Basement of their House, the siren was too late and everyone was not able to survive. When she got out of the basement everyone was scorched including her beloved Rudy Steiner. Now Rosa's soul made a deal with death and now death is troubled with rudy. Will Rudy accept Death's offer or Follow his heart and guard Liesel. Well we don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(Rudy's POV)  
Everything felt numb. It's cold yet somewhat warm. My eyes were closed but i could see everything. For a glimpse I saw an alternate

world, a world were everything I longed for was there yet... Not everything. My best friend, my love, my everything. I felt my heart ache

for some reason. I clutched my chest and stared at the girl who was holding the casket for my soul warmly in her hands. She was

weeping, weeping loudly at my dead body. I was there next to her the whole time she was calling out my name and trying to wake me

up. I was there holding her warmly but she didn't notice that. She was shaking my body rapidly but i couldn't feel it. Death wasn't

there. I found it odd and absurd. My hands still on her shivering shoulders, my eyes still concentrated on hers. But my heart broke. To

see my beloved girl getting crazy and abondoned in front of me. It just put me to tears. I knew I was gone from her forever. Yet...

Death wasn't there waiting...

.

.

.  
Death wasn't there. He wasn't there to take me away. I concentrated my focus on Liesel Still there in total pain over me. Oh i just wish

that i could be comforting her right now i didn't want my liesel to be in pain because of me. Then suddenly An odd movement caused me

to jump backwards and to be in tears. To wail and suffer. It was the sight of My dead, cold tampered lips to be meeting with hers.

Teardrops went running down her cold bony cheeks and stooped down to mine. I finally got it... The thing I yearned over the years from

the book thief.

.

.

.A kiss from her delicate lips.

.

.

.  
I wanted to wake up and kiss her back but that wasn't how it is. It wasn't like romeo and Juliet and this wasn't a fairy tale. My Liesel

then got up and ran. I wanted to run after her but I can't. You saumench...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Liesel's POV)

I woke up from a short nap and found myself under big bracks of concrete. Good thing that i was alive and unharmed but my escape

kind of tore my clothes apart. I ran up to Mama and Papa's Bedroom. Worried that something may have happened to them. Mein Gott...

The room was on fire. The roof was burning. Their bodies were fast asleep and scorched with heat. Papa laid there on the burning bed.

I stroked his face while shedding tears of my own. This was the 2nd time I was abandoned. Papa's face was calm and peaceful, he was

never this happy. I laid him down accepting the fact that he's gone forever. I then saw Mama, her fierce glare and face gone. Changed

with love, compassion and peace. She was a truly different person. I started to scream and ran through the door. I thought of a face..

maybe it wasn't that over

.

.  
.That saukerl better be alive

.

.  
I searched through the empty and broken roads of Himmel Street. Then I spotted him, That saukerl, Rudy. He was lying there sleeping

soundly like a baby though he wasn't. I called out for his name many times not believing what i saw. No... it can't be. I love you rudy I

really love you I always did. I stooped down his beautiful pale face and caressed his Lemon colored hair. My eyes first stared at the

person I loved, I always loved. My tears just can't hold back. My eyes drying out and my lips touching his. It was a long heartwarming

yet heartbreaking kiss that led me wanting to push him away. I wanted to hear an answer from that saukerl...

.

.

I stood up finally realizing i was once again abandoned and alone. I took my last glance at his numb lifeless body. He was there but no

more. I ran away afraid of what will happen to me. I was panicking that Suicide came up. What should I do?...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Death's POV)

I entered Himmel Street, it was now rubbage. Souls were lying around every where i looked, turned and walked. I got all of those

souls, they waited for me.. every single one. I picked up the 2 remaining souls: Liesel's Papa and Mama's souls. When I got her papa's

soul, his face seemed to be happy to see me not like the other souls i met. He was calm and peaceful "It's my turn now right?" He

asked me with a saddened voice. I looked at where his gaze concentrated on. We both were looking at his Dear Liesel. She was

wailing and caressing her papa's dead and lifeless body. The sight was pityful. And the final soul was her mama's. From seeing the stuff

that she did while she was alive i kept a safe distance just in case. "Death.." she suddenly said to me in an interoggative tone. "I have

a favor to ask you if i may." she said seriously with utter compassion. "What is it?" I was seemingly taken a back when i heard her

favor. "Make sure that Liesel won't die early like us... if you can't send someone to let her life be long" I glanced at her face when i got

her soul. I knew the right guy.

.

.

.  
The boy that will save her in the future was there in front of me. He was lying down, breathing yet he stopped. As Liesel reached the

place I hid event though she could not see me. I hid from rudy, that Jesse Owens kid... it's too early for him.

.

.

After their meeting and parting I stood beside the soul of this Jesse Owens no i mean Rudy. I offered him to be able to stay and live

with Liesel but to my suprise he declined my offer. He wanted to be able to see her finally when she was rid of worries and when she

can live with her eternally up there. A smile actually escaped from my serious face. That boy Rudy was to wait for a long time. And that

Girl Liesel was to endure more pain than ever... This was a different day, why did i even listen to Rosa's favor... I think i gone mad...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Rudy's POV)

I saw my Liesel crying as she stood up not wanting to face my body, the casket of my soul. I sat down next to my body with a dear

smile troubling my lips... Even if I was not phisically present to feel her lips onto mine, I still felt them. It was perfect. Liesel you don't

have to be sorry. I stood up looked around in confusion waiting for Death to greet me and pick me up...

.

.

Death suddenly appeared behind me. He was looking at me the whole time. He made a deal instead of picking me up he said that I

needed to stay with Liesel. I quickly refused this offer and forced him to pick me up. He was in shock for a second there but he also

faced away leaving me behind. I think i heard him say: "Rudy because of your curiousness you can solve this little melancholy of yours"

I questioned his statement and continued to move about. He left me, I wonder why...

.

.

Out of my curiousity I laid back down at my body sillouetting the posture I was in. I stared at the sky, The war-torn sky of once was

Himmel Street. I stood up still thinking that i was a soul, a wandering soul neglected by Death. So I ran and ran and ran towards My

precious Liesel Meminger. It was out of my precious love for her I would do anything to capture her heart. So I stood Infront of her

embracing her as she fell down I was now her Guardian, her angel, I am now incharge of her life this was my job I needed to wait for

her to the end so that finally we could go up together... and ever ... in peace and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Liesel's POV)

No this is crazy, even if everyone left me I shouldn't be thinking like this... I should preserve the things, the gifts that everyone around

me crafted for me alone. But the sight of them nto here with me, provoked some part here in my conscience to join them and stop this

hurting...just stop... But I knew that Papa, Mama and Rudy wouldn't like this. So I lived on by that kind of thinking. Rudy, Papa and

Mama would have been so proud of me...

.

.

That saukerl, that crazy saukerl. I love you, don't forget that.

.

.  
I was now being adopted by my new family. Mr and Mrs Hermann. I was the only survivor in Himmel Street and Mrs. Hermann was the

only person who knew me and who wanted to adopt me. I wasn't glad or happy I didn't even smile. How could a person even think of

smiling at the thought that my Family leaving me? I never actually lived in that house. I usually went out during day and take out 1 book

from the mayor's library to read at the Amper River. The last place I went with my beloved rudy. Yes I finally said it... My Beloved Rudy,

My Crazy Saukerl. But somehow whenever these thoughts came to my head i always felt someone comforting me, making me feel

better. It was comforting... Rudy I know it's you.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter:

(Death's POV)  
I kind of feel odd now but I feel contented. That Jesse Owens kid decided to wait for her when the time is right, to guard her as a soul

to be there for her. In a way I completed Rosa's request.

.

.

.

It was finally the time when Liesel was to meet me. When she ascended from her body she was in total gladness when she saw Rudy's

tired and weary face looking at hers. Finally as spirits Rudy stared at her face but not saying a single thing. He kissed her. Her lips

melted into his their warm and heartwarming kiss that showed love for both of them. Rudy smiled while Liesel's face was fuming red.

Then I appeared ruining the moment. I took both of their hands and carried them into the sunken life of mine. When they opened their

eyes they saw light. Smiling faces greeating both of them warmly. Though in confusion they stood up and saw everyone they loved.

Liesel couldn't contain herself and burst into tears. Rudy Laughed and smiled warmly because he knew that she was bringing out tears

of joy. Liesel saw her Papa and Mama together happily bonded. And rudy beside her squeezing her hands. They finally lived happily

through the years. without pain...

.

.

The one day while Rudy and Liesel were sitting on a bench something tugged Liesel's Dress. She looked back and was shocked. She

burst into tears. "Bro-brother?"...

THE END :P


End file.
